


Between The Sheets

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Prompt: Carl luvs being eaten out by negan





	Between The Sheets

The room was cool, the sun beginning to peek out from behind the clouds. Carl was still sleeping, his one eye closed and his face buried in the pillow. Negan was awake, had been for hours. He was waiting on Carl to wake up so he could eat breakfast with him, but Carl had yet to even roll over. Impatiently, Negan shifted around in hopes that the movement would awake Carl up but still no avail. 

Negan pulled the sheets over his head, climbing underneath the covers. He shifted towards Carl, spreading his legs. Once Negan settled between Carls legs he moved Carls legs so they were resting over his shoulders. Carl was still naked from the night before, pretty little body all spread out and ready to be used. Negan took a moment thanking whatever god there was for giving him this boy. He was a dream within a dream. Nothing could even compare to Carl. No boy or girl. Nothing. 

Negan started at his knee, kissing down his thigh slowly. He drug his tongue around parts of Carls skin, biting down and sucking a few bite marks, too. Carl spread his legs more, lazily, but he still wasn't awake. The scruff of his beard scraped across Carls legs, causimt goosebumps to rise across them. Negan pushed his legs down on the bed, biting at his leg again, chuckling when Carls hand reached down and slapped his head over the sheets.

"Asshole." Carl sighed from above him. "If you're going to go down on me... hurry. I hungry." He slid one hand beneath the covers and tangled his hand in Negans hair, pulling Negans face towards him. 

"I'm hungry too-" 

"That's not sexy. Don't ever say that again." Carl was laughing now, loosening the grip he had on Negans hair. "But I'm not kidding-" He relaxed against the bed, spreading his legs, pulling Negan closer. "C'mon-" 

"What do you want me to do?" Negan kissed Carls hip, sliding his hands up and down Carls inner thighs. He kissed down around where Carls leg connected to his hip, biting down. "You just gotta tell me, darling." 

Carl sighed, pushing his hips up. "Negan, just-" Negan grabbed his hand and laid it across Carls leg, pulling away from Carl. Carl squirmed, digging his nails into his thigh. "Just... eat me out, come on, don't tease me..."

Negan smiled, spreading Carls ass, kissing over his hole before dipping his tongue into it. "Now.." He chuckled. "Was that so hard?" 

Carl legs tightened around his neck, pulling Negan closer, both of his hands sliding through the man's hair. Carl gasped when Negan slipped his tongue inside. "Fuck-" He tugged on Negans hair, grinding against his face. "Just-" 

Negan pulled away, kissing Carls thigh again. "Don't worry, baby. We have all day.." He kissed Carls other thigh. "Daddy's gonna take good care of his boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your requests if you have any!!!


End file.
